


howl at the moon

by AbeTheDadtm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm
Summary: Caleb comes home one night, covered in blood, and Fjord treats him right.





	howl at the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Feminine coded language used for Caleb's genitalia.

The wolf came in early in the morning before sunrise could crest over the trees. Fjord heard it whine outside and opened the door. Its rust-colored fur was covered in blood, and it limped. Fjord’s heart sank as he knelt down next to it. “Did you get caught?”

It managed a weak nod. Fjord rose and went to grab a healing potion from the little cabinet above the countertop where he cooked. Then he grabbed the metal tub by the stove. “Okay, now,” he said. “Lemme get you taken care of.”

He poured the healing potion into a bowl, then set it down before the wolf. It lapped at the liquid, and when it was finished, it looked up, blue eyes no longer dazed, now sharply alert. Fjord dropped the bowl in the bucket of soapy water with the other dishes. “You could just eat meat from the butcher’s, you know.”

The wolf didn’t respond, it just looked away. Fjord sighed at the thing. Its fur was still matted with blood. “Here, let me draw you a bath.” 

Fjord pumped water from the pump into the cauldron he usually made stew with, put it over the stove. He waited until it was warm, then dumped it into the tub, repeating once more to get a good amount of water in there. Then he lifted up the wolf like a dog and set it down in the tub. It was a small wolf, so it just barely fit. Fjord used his bar of soap to wash out the blood until the water turned red, then picked up the wolf again and set it down outside so it could shake off the water without getting blood everywhere. He dumped out the dirty water and pumped some more that was clean so he could wash off the tub. Then he dried the wolf’s fur and brought him to the bed. Sunrise was coming soon, and that meant the thing would transform back.

“I’m awful sorry you had to go through this, Caleb,” said Fjord, petting the wolf’s fur. “I’m gonna treat you right before you get some sleep, alright?”

The wolf made a gesture that was like a nod and blinked. And Fjord waited.

Transforming was slow, painful business. He could hear its bones crack as it transformed back into a human. Occasionally, it made whining sounds and whimpers, one or two cries that made Fjord find its head and caress it softly for a minute or two. But it passed, as all transformations did, and now a naked man with red hair that covered his arms and legs and a soft chest and a pretty cunt laid in his bed, and Fjord smiled.

“Hey there, darlin’,” said Fjord sweetly, leaning in to kiss his husband.

“Hallo, Herr Widogast,” said Caleb tiredly. They kissed gently, lips just barely tracing over each other. Fjord’s warm hands held Caleb’s cheeks as Caleb’s went to his husband’s sides, drawing him in close.

After a long while of just tiredly kissing, Fjord broke the kiss and said, “Now, darlin’. What happened?”

Caleb sighed. “McAllistair.”

“He found you.”

“Ja,” said Caleb, nodding. 

“I told you, stay away from him. Man is a brute. He could’ve killed you.”

“But who else do I hunt from? He’s the only person who deserves it.”

He wasn’t kidding. McAllister beat his wife and kids. Had it not been for Caleb and Fjord, they’d be stuck there still. The man still had it out for the two. If he found out Caleb’s secret, they’d be doomed. “We could always get meat from the butcher.”

“We can’t afford that,” said Caleb.

“It’s better’n riskin’ your life out there!”

Caleb almost protested, but sighed and said, “We will talk about it later, okay? When we are both less tired and cranky. For now…” His fingers traced Fjord’s jaw. “You said you would treat me right?”

Fjord smiled and nodded. “That I did,” he said, kissing Caleb again. He shifted so he was on top of Caleb. “I love you,” he said in a voice that was rougher, huskier. “Love your body.” His hands roamed over his husband’s body, feeling the coarse hair that came with the potions Caleb took to match his body to his soul. He was still thin with under-eating -- being poor as they were, neither had much fat on them -- but he had a good amount of muscle from working on the small farm they operated. He was gorgeous. Fjord sucked a mark into the pale skin of his neck, leaving red spots all over. 

“You want everyone to know I’m yours?” Caleb asked, voice low with tiredness.

“Damn right, I do,” said Fjord, smiling. 

With a laugh, Caleb smiled at him. Gods, Fjord lived and breathed for that smile of his. They leaned together and kissed again.

Slowly, Fjord’s mouth moved downwards, down to Caleb’s neck and collarbone and chest. He rubbed at the man’s chest, the hair covering it, sucked at his nipple. Caleb made soft little moans. Fjord knew from experimentation that he could make his husband climax with this alone. But he was not in the mood for wearing out Caleb. His kisses continued downwards until they met Caleb’s cunt. 

Fjord expertly lapped up Caleb’s cunt, warming it up nicely. His hands went to Caleb’s thighs, rubbing at the hair there. Then he closed his eyes and really feasted. His tongue explored his husband’s pussy, sucking at Caleb’s clit to make him arch up and moan, fucking into his hole, desperate to reach that one spot that Caleb loved so much. Caleb’s thighs wrapped around Fjord’s neck, holding tight to Fjord’s cheeks.

“Close,” warned Caleb, as his hands went to his chest to play with his nipples.

With a smile, Fjord focused on his husband’s clit, sucking like he’d done dozens of times before. Caleb moaned and cried out and twitched as his thighs squeezed Fjord tightly. When he was done, Fjord sat up, wiping his husband’s slick from his mouth. Caleb smiled at him as he leaned up on his elbows. “Fuck,” said Caleb. “Even after all this time…”

“Still good,” finished Fjord with a chuckle.


End file.
